The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of safety ski binding which is of the type comprising a heel holder and a sole holder, one of the holders being fixedly arranged at the ski and the other holder being secured to a release or sole plate fixed at the ski. The release plate can laterally pivot or rock, out of its normal skiing position, when the skier experiences a torsional fall. This release plate is equipped with an entrainment arrangement which coacts with the ski boot.
With the ski binding known to the art from U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,155, the release plate, provided with a heel holder and an entrainment device for the ski boot, and which release plate can rock to both sides, engages, in the normal skiing position of such release plate, by means of a tooth in a tooth gap of a sole holder. The sole holder, when the skier experiences a torsional fall, is laterally rocked or pivoted, and thus, releases the release plate, whereupon the ski boot can detach from the ski binding. This coupling action between the release plate and the sole holder is associated with the drawback that the bending behavior of the ski, during skiing, is appreciably impaired by the ski binding, producing a deformation in the lengthwise direction of the ski, which, in turn, has been found to be extremely disadvantageous, especially during excessive bending-through of the ski. Until, in the presence of a torsional fall, the ski boot is capable of completely releasing from the sole holder and also from the release plate, it is necessary for the release plate to move through a relatively large pivotal path. Consequently, the release of the ski boot is correspondingly delayed. Additionally, the release plate must be manually returned into its normal skiing position, before the skier can again step into the safety ski binding.